


L on the existence of God

by danceRain7



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atheism, Bollywood, Churches & Cathedrals, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Food, Indian food, Indian restaurant, L ties a cherry stem with his tongue, Love, Love is a Drug, Music, No Plot/Plotless, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Philosophy, Punjabi, Religion, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, flashfic, wordcount: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: "L, do you believe in God?"
Relationships: L (Death Note) & Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	L on the existence of God

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quirky oneshot that came to me in the middle of the night.

L tied his cherry stem in a knot. You would have bitten your lip in admiration of his sexiness, but alas, L was not yours. 

_Tapp lage na, tatti chandni da  
Saari raati mein oss chidkavaan,  
Kinne dardaan naal, rab ne banaya…_

He looked at you curiously, awaiting your timely translation of each line of the Bollywood song that was playing in the restaurant. This served two purposes: firstly, L only intended to eat again when his second dessert came, so it passed the time; secondly, you wanted to live out the love you would never have with him through the melodic words.

"So you don't feel the heat of the moonlight,  
I sprinkle dew-drops over you all night.  
God must have made you with so much pain."

L nodded in comprehension that was overshadowed by his eyes widening in refrained excitement upon seeing the waiter bring his _gulab jamun_. As he took a satisfying, chipmunk-cheeked bite, you absentmindedly asked, "L, do you believe in God?"

"Mm, no," he said simply, as he chewed and then swallowed. You're unsure why you even asked the question. "I don't have the evidence to."

"Fair enough." To be honest, the day had been emotionally fatiguing enough, so you had little strength to argue. Still, your brain buzzed, so you continue: "Without faith, how can love be unconditional?"

"Chemicals. Love is a drug."

"Hm." Your gulab jamun had gotten cold, and you realize you were no longer in a mood to eat, anyway. Once you both pay the check, you use the rotating door to leave the restaurant, and to your relief, L turns the corner of the building that now breaks the nipping wind that originally slapped your face.

He promptly heads into a church, to your surprise, and settles into the back like it's his home. Still shocked, you make an echoing, creaking noise on your chair when you sit. 

L leans in a little from his crouching position as he whispers, "Sorry to bring you here abruptly."

"No worries," you whisper back. Out of concern, you don't break eye contact with him, though you can hear his scuffling toes in the silence between sentences of the sermon. 

L turns to the front of the room once more. "I told you of my beliefs before, but I come here because it's comforting. The bells remind me of my childhood, and it's a great place for people-watching."

You both stay a few minutes and watch the last few kids take Communion before you head out again, walking back to the hotel. 

L provides further explanation upon your speechlessness: "All I know is that humans aren't all-knowing. I can't define what I can't perceive."

"Oh, yes, I get it. Thanks." 

For some reason, L still seems perturbed by your minimal response. "There's still good in the world, you know."

You give a small smile. 

"I wouldn't tell you to 'have faith' and heighten your expectations, but people can surprise you." He returned your smile.


End file.
